TMNT one-shots
by Ninjagokata
Summary: I decited, that I'll start writing one-shots, when I get the motivation! Doing mostly ROTTMNT and TMNT 2012 one-shots ('cause I didn't watch TMNT 2003 or the other series lmaoo), or maybe sometimes TMNT 2007 if I'm in the mood. You can leave suggestions in the comments! Have fun reading! ((So far only ROTTMNT ones!))
1. Noises in the night

Mikey was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. But that was soon disturbed by a loud crash. He bolted into a sitting position, but that just made him dizzy and he fell out of his bed.

He rubbed his head and let out a groan. He finally got up and stepped out of his room. He looked in the direction of his brother's rooms, but didn't see anyone come out. Figures. His brothers can be really heavy sleepers. Leo made fun out of Raph one time and said that he sleeps like a rock, even though he sleeps exacly the same.

He rolled his eyes at the memory and turned to look the other way.

And of course, there was light coming from his smartest brother's lab. Which didn't suprise Mikey at all, considering his brother's poor sleeping schedule.

Mikey should talk to him about that... Or maybe he'll just ask Raph to try to tell the genius something. Mikey doesn't have any problems with talking to his brothers, but Donnie can be really stubborn sometimes and Mikey doesn't know how to deal with that, that's why he asks Raph for help most of the time. But now that he thought about it... Leo tends to be a lot stubborn too. Maybe they really are 'twins' as Leo likes to call them. But if there was a contest of stubborness he would bet that Donnie is way more subborn than Leo.

A quiet curse from the lab broke Mikey's train of thought and he remebered, why he came out of bed in the first place. He stared slowly walking to the lit up room, but stopped at the door and peeked inside.

There was another loud sound as a beaker fell onto the floor, followed by more curses.

He switched his focus from the broken beaker on the floor to his genius brother standing next to it.

His brother was standing with his back to the door, but Mikey noticed the slight shaking of his brothers shoulders. This had to be worse than he thought... His brother started mumling something, thankfully loudly enough for Mikey to hear.

"Of course, it had to fail, like everything I do in the past weeks. It almost worked, but no! It just had to break!"

Mikey also noticed, how his brother clenched his fists, which left a frown on his face.

"I seriously am starting to wonder, how did I get the title 'the smartest brother' or 'the genius of the lair', when everything I do is mess things up." The tense in this body left as he sighed. "Well, at least no one is here, when I do. That would seriously be the last straw." His voice melted into another long sigh at the end of the sentence.

Mikey didn't even hesitate as he rushed to the genius and hugged him tightly from behind, recieving a yelp from his older brother.

Donnie looked at the hands around his waist and stuttered. "M-Mikey? What are you doing up?"

Mikey hugged him even tighter. "Couldn't sleep." He didn't need his older brother to worry about waking him up in this state.

"Oh."

There was a lingering silence for a few moments,until the genius quietly asked.

"...How much did you hear?"

Mikey hesitated before answering. "Not much." He cringed at his answer, because he was sure, that this time, the lie was obvious.

"...You heard everything, didn' t you?"

Mikey closed his eyes and nodded against his brother's back.

Donnie sighed again and tried to fool his little brother. "I...didn't mean any of that. i was just frustrated over one experiment, and words left the mouth before I could think and-"

"Donnie." Mikey cut off his brother's lies.

The older brother didn't have any exuse this time, he just looked guiltily at the ground.

"...You don't mess up anything. And one or two failed experiments don't mean, that you messed up everything. And all the titles, that you mentioned are true, because you really are the smartest brother out of all of us and you definietly are the genius of the lair. So please...stop saying such things, because they aren't true."

Mikey's eyes widened, when his brother abturdly turned around and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Mikey."

Mikey smiled and whispered back. "Anytime, Donnie. Anytime."

They stayed like that for a while, before Donnie leaned away and gave Mikey a geniue smile.

"You should go back to sleep. Raph would freak out, if he found you with bags under your eyes in the morning."

Mikey snickered and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "But what about you? He wouldn't notice your bags?"

"Nah. they're pretty much permanent, so he's used to it."

"Still, you're going to sleep too." Mikey pushed a finger into Donnie's chest.

Donnie chuckled and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. Fine. Just let me clean up the lab first. You can go ahead."

"Okay." Mikey gave him a satisfied smile as he started to walk to the door.

"Oh! Also, Mikey?" Mikey turned back to his brother at the doorway.

"Sorry, for waking you up." The genius rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"It's okay."

Mikey gave his brother one last smile before heading into his room.

He had a really good sleep that night.


	2. White

It was the one one and only night of Halloween. And after the long time of Trick or Treating, the turtles brothers were back in their lair.

Now, every Halloween they would go Trick or Treating, go back home and watch scary movies until midnight. It was almost the only time Splinter let them watch the TV. Of course, that was because he was always asleep in the night hours.

But tonight, Leo had other plans.

"Hey, guys, how about we do something different tonight?"

Raph and Donnie looked up from the the CD player to Leo.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked, confused.

Donnie watched Leo with suspision, before letting go of the cabels from the device.

"Oh, you know, something different, than watching horror movies."

"What's bad about watching horror movies?" Donnie raised an eyebrow.

Leo groaned at the questioning.

"Nothing! I just thought, that we do the same routine every year, so I figured we could do something different this time!"

"Shhh! You don't wanna wake up pops!" Raph whispered.

"Guys, I got the popcorn!" Mikey suddenly walked into the room, unaware of the change of plans.

Mikey smile changed into a confused expression, when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Hey, what's the staring contest about?"

Donnie, as always, was quick for an explanation.

"Oh, Leon just wants to do something different, instead of watching horror movies."

"Aw, man. But I made popcorn!" Mikey pouted.

Leo swore, that this was slowly driving him insane.

"Well, we can eat it during what I have in mind!"

"And_ what_ exacly do you have in mind?" Donnie's eyes narrowed in suspision even more.

Okay, correction, his unofficial twin brother was slowly driving him insane.

But at least he finally got to talk about his idea.

He cleared his throat and started speaking rather dramatically. "Gentleturtles, I present you the greatest Halloween activity yet." He shuffled something behind his back and then quickly showed it to his brothers. "The ouija board!"

His brothers just stood there, suprised.

"Ooh! Is that a board game?" Mikey couriously asked.

"No, Michael. The ouija board is used to comunicate with ghosts." Donnie pinched the space between his eyes.

In response, Mikey let out a little gasp and hid behing his oldest brother.

"G-Ghosts?" He squeaked out.

Leo had to admit, those weren't the reactions he wanted, but he decided to just go with it.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, right?" He smirked.

"Leo, where did you even get that?" Raph asked with a frown, while still trying to comfort his little brother.

"Bah! Who cares! Just go with it!" Leo's smirk was gone with an instant and replaced with an annoyed expression, followed by a groan.

The older brothers sighed and to Mikey's horror, agreed to play Leo's game. Even though Donnie was still a bit sceptical.

They turned off all the lights, except of course, a few led lights in Donnie's lab, since he refused to turn them off.

All of the brothers gathered in the center of the lair and sat in a circle, the candles and the dim light from the lab illuminating them.

Mikey sat between Raph and Donnie, clutching the bowl full of popcorn in his arms.

Donnie noticed that and reassured Mikey. "Don't worry, Mikey. Ghosts aren't real. The ouija boards are just specificaly designed to make people think, that they're talking with a real ghost. But the truth is, there are just magnets build into the board and another magnet build into the planchette, whitch results in the planchette holding onto the board and moving itself."

"Donnie, are you trying to make him fall asleep? And also, ghosts are real!"

"That is actually very incorrect. They are just fragments of imagination."

"They are real!"

"No, they're not!"

"Yes, they are!"

"No. They're. Not."

Thankfully, raph broke up the fight. "Guys, shhhhhh! You're gonna wake up pops!"

"Ugh. Fine. I'm not playing anymore." Donnie said right before he stormed off to his lab.

"Aw man." Mikey pouted.

Leo ran a hand down his face and heard Raph sigh, but then he grinned and all his excitement was back.

"Alright! Let's meet this ghost!"

Mikey scooted closer to his big brother.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Raph asked, quite nervous himself.

"Okay, two to three people have to put their hands on the 'planchette', ask a question and then wait for an anwer. Which means, that you don't have to, if you don't want to, Mikey."

Mikey quickly nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Raph was about to put his hand on the plachette, but stopped, when Leo suddenly spoke up again.

"Wait, I know! You could write down the letters, that the ghost says, so we have the full words!"

"Yeah, okay. I can do that." Mikey gulped. "I'll go get a paper and a pencil."

Mikey got up and started walking towards his room, since he keeps almost all the papers and pencils in his room. As he was walking past the lab, he peeked in.

"Hey, Dee, you really don't want to play with us?"

He just got a grumble in response from his genius brother.

He sighed and continued to walk to his room.

When he came back to his brothers, who seemed be in a discussion about candles.

"-yeah, I get your point, but I'm just asking, why couldn't we use scented candles? It would make a way better atmosphere!" Leo motioned towards the candles around them.

The red banded brother was about to have a better response, but stopped, when he noticed, that Mikey was back. "Mikey, you're back!"

"Yeah and I got the stuff!" Mikey smiled and sat next to his brother, trying to ignore the creepy atmosphere.

"Okay, I think we're ready." Leo smirked.

"Got it." Raph nodded and placed his fingers on the plachette with Leo.

They looked each other in the eyes, feeling the slight fear in each other.

Leo started. "Is there any spirit with us right now?"

They tried not to scream, when the plachette moved on the written word 'YES'.

"O-Okay. Um… What's your name?" Leo asked with a wavering voice.

The plachette started moving and Raph quietly whispered. "Mikey, write."

Mikey nodded and started writing the said letters onto the paper.

After the plachette stopped moving the older brothers slowly let go of it and looked at Mikey.

Mikey turned the paper towards them.

"White." Raph breathed out.

"Cool name…" Leo mumbled, wondering if the ghost could hear him.

"Okay." Leo looked at Raph again and they both placed their fingers on the plachette again.

"Is…Is your name White?"

The plachette went to the word 'YES' again.

The turtles were quiet after that, trying to think of the next question, but at the same time still keeping their fingers on the plachette.

But then suddenly, the plachette started moving on it's own.

They all stared in complete shock, before Raph looked at Mikey. Mikey flinched, but understood and quickly started writing on the sheet of paper.

After quite a long time, the plachette stopped moving once again, and the older brothers retreated their hands, and looked at their younger brother.

Mikey gulped and looked from his brothers to the paper and read. "Do you want to see a trick?"

The brothers looked between eatch other, frightened.

"Y-Yes?" Leo stuttered.

There was a minute of quiet, but then the light coming from the lab suddenly died out, followed by loud curses coming from their genius brother.

They kept their eyes at the entrance to the lab.

Suddenly, Donnie walked out, holding his phone and quietly grumbling to himself. HE came to his brothers and sat down to his previous spot between Mikey and Leo.

They stared at him with fear. Donnie noticed that and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Leo was the first one to speak.

"What happened?"

Donnie groaned. "I don't know! The power just suddenly went out! Oh man, all of my unsaved progress…" The last part was mainly for himself, but loud enough to be heard by his brothers.

"Anyway! I guess, that I will be stuck here with you, Ghostbusters, since I can't do anything else."

Leo gaped at his unofficial twin. "Dude, that was White."

"Leon, what are you talking about?" Donnie's irritation was clear in his tone of voice.

"White did that! White turned off the power!" Leo frantically explained, while Mikey nodded along.

Okay, Donnie was now questioning his brothers' sanity. "Who's 'White'?"

"The ghost! Because White said 'Do you want to see a trick?' and then the power went out!"

"Nardo, I swear, if you turned off the power, just so I'd believe you, then you better-" Donnie suddely stopped when the candles flickered and wavered.

His phone buzzed with the sound of a new message.

He carefully looked at the bright screen and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"How real am I now, non-believer?"

Mikey must have seen the text, because he shrieked and squeezed Raph.

Donnie quickly tried to see, who send the message, but the phone screen was stuck.

He couldn't get it to go away.

Suddenly, all of the candles were blown off, leaving only one lit. Even the phone screen turned off.

All of the turtle brothers held their breaths, looking at the last lit candle.

Something white appeared at the doorway in front of them and the candle was blown off, leaving them in the dark.

The lights in the lair suddenly turned on.

"Boys! What are you doing up so late?!"

The brothers sighed in relief, when they saw their father standing in the doorway, his white blanket around his shoulders.

"Sorry, pops. You're right, it's probably time to go to bed." Raph smiled at his brothers and father.

Splinter huffed and started walking towards the bathroom, but as he was passing by his sons, he said something very strange.

"You go to sleep too, White."

The turtles screamed, along with scaring their father out of his fur.

Leo even scooted backwards a bit, shoving the ouija board with the plachette in the process.

The plachette landed on the written word 'GOODBYE', sending the ghost away.

But did it really?


	3. Midnight conversations

**Midnight conversations**

He yelled as the mystical beast grabbed his ankle and pulled him down, making him harshly collide with the pavement.

His whole body tensed, as if to prepare him for what will come next.

And then the sharp long claws came down, tearing through every bit of his precious battleshell like it was nothing. No wonder all of his tech didn't even leave a scratch on the beast.

Suddenly, he could feel the gentle cold breeze on his softshell, which meant-

His breath hitched and his eyes widened.

He had nothing covering his shell anymore.

He glanced behind him with terrified eyes just in time to see the claws come down and then pierce and teAR AND TEAR AGAIN AND OH MY GOD SO MUCH BLOOD AND-

He woke up.

His whole body shaking and sweating, his breaths sounding more like panting and his shell-

…

-perfectly fine, not a scratch on it.

He let out a relieved sigh.

It was just a dream.

That didn't happen.

The Shredder ('Quite fitting name, really.' His mind added.) was captured, and they were all okay.

Exhausted, sure, but _okay _otherwise.

His breathing evened out and the shaking somewhat stopped.

Nightmares were to be expected after near death experiences.

Like when Leo almost fell to his death off of that building, that one time.

Both Leo _and_ Raph had nightmares after that. From Leo it was to be expected, but Raph had also nightmares apparently. Donnie wasn't really sure what actually happened in the whole ordeal, not really interested in prying it out of his traumatized brothers.

But he didn't expect himself to be so_ terrified_ of something so simple as a nightmare.

A very real and extremely gruesome nightmare.

Something got knocked over somewhere outside his room, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Curiosity took over as he intensely stared at the curtain covering the doorway to his room.

A quiet "oww" could be faintly heard, easing Donnie's racing, paranoid mind.

It's probably just one of his brothers. But what would the said brother be doing up at- Donnie checked the time. -two AM? His room wasn't close to the kitchen so it couldn't be a midnight snack. Maybe Raph was checking up on them? He does that sometimes after something scary happens on their missions.

A three-fingered hand carefully opened the curtain.

And to the softshell's surprise, it was his youngest brother.

Said brother let out a quiet gasp, apparently not expecting his older brother to be up.

"Hey, Dee." He whispered, somewhat apologetically.

"Hey Michael." Donnie greeted.

Mikey awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"Don't worry, you didn't wake me up." Donnie reassured him, startling him in the process, given the fact he didn't say anything. Man, the older brother sense is weird sometimes…

"Then why are you awake?" The younger brother looked puzzled.

"I could ask you the same, Mikey."

Mikey sighed and walked up to his second oldest brother. Donnie took the hint and scooted over on his bed, allowing his baby brother to sit beside him.

Said baby brother sighed again, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Nightmare?"

Mikey hummed in response, frowning.

Huh, did the nightmares target Donnie and Mikey this time?

Donnie wondered, if Raph was having them too.

He was nudged by Mikey out of his thoughts. "What about you?"

The genius frowned and thought about his decision. Should he tell Mikey the truth, or just play it off with a lie? Eh, he can deal with a worried Mikey in the morning. He's too tired to care right now.

"Nightmare as well, bud. Nightmare as well…" He gently patted his younger brother's round head.

There was no response, the brothers just huddled closer together.

…

…

"Donnie?" Mikey's quiet voice piped up.

"Yeah?"

"Can…Can I stay with you here tonight? It's scary back in my room."

Donnie smiled at his brother's childish, yet wholesome request.

"Sure, Mikey."

Unknowingly to the two now sleeping brothers though, a certain brother comes to check on them a while afterwards. Pleasantly surpried by his immidiate younger brother's bed being occupied by two people instead of one. He smiled to himself and left them to continue sleeping peacefully.


End file.
